The light-emitting diode (LED) is a kind of semiconductor diodes. It can transfer the electric energy into the luminous energy and emits visible light in yellow, green, blue and the like as well as infrared and ultraviolet invisible light. Compared with incandescent light bulbs and neon lamps, light-emitting diodes are advantaged at low working voltage and current, high reliability, long service life and ease of luminance regulation, etc. Since the development of LED, its luminance is constantly improved and its application extends widely thanks to research development.
In recent years, high-power LED becomes a key development field of each LED factory to meet luminous demands. In conventional high-power normal-chip LEDs, in general, the light-emitting unit is a single chip featured with high current and low voltage, and the light-emitting efficiency is affected by raising junction temperature when big current is injected to the chip. In recent years, large international factories have successively introduced integrated high-voltage LED chips. The high-voltage LED chip is a kind of small-current and high-voltage LED chip by connecting a plurality of micro-chips by metal wires. Compared with conventional low-voltage LED, it mainly has the following advantages: low dissipation power, high power conversion efficiency, low packaging cost, etc. However, the chip process becomes complex due to the serial technology of a plurality of chip grains, and reliability of the high-voltage LED chip is reduced accordingly. Electrostatic discharge (ESD) resistance of the high-voltage chip is relatively poor, which is related increasing probability of ESD failure due to serial connection of a plurality of micro chips, and also related to the ESD resistance of material used during high-voltage chip manufacturing.